1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a sliding type clamp and a clamp unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a wire harness is installed at a predetermined position of a moving object such as a vehicle, if there is a position gap between a clamp to be fixed to the wire harness and a stud bolt projected at the predetermined position, the clamp cannot be assembled to the wire harness. In this case, the wire harness cannot be installed. It is considered to use a structure disclosed, for example, in JP-A-7-310721 as a measure. That is, it is considered to use a structure which absorbs the position gap between the stud bolt and the clamp.